In Your Eyes I See Forever
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Miranda Lambert, Taylor Swift, and Kellie Pickler had been best friends since they were babies, and they remained extremely close despite all of their successes in country music. One of the reasons that they remained close may be because they all married members of the popular country band, Rascal Flatts. Follow their lives. See their struggles and their successes.
1. These Days

**A/N: This is based off of a game that I use to play with my friend and her little sister when we were younger. We made this game up before Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert were married, before Kellie Pickler was married and not too long after her first CD came out. **

xXxX

Everything was turning out wonderful for Miranda Lambert. Not only was her career successful, but she was also married to a very successful country singer like herself. Life was great, and it was everything that the blonde girl had wanted ever since she was little.

When Miranda was little she dreamed of a perfect life with her best friends, Taylor Swift and Kellie Pickler. The three blondes had been best friends since they were in diapers, literally. There moms had been best friends since high school, so naturally the three girls became the best of friends and remained best friends til this day.

The blonde sat on her couch and let a sigh of relief and happiness escape from her lips. It felt nice to know that not only would she be home for a few months, but her husband was going to be home as well. She was expecting him to arrive at any moment, and she anxiously waited for that moment to come.

It was hard for Miranda to sit still because of how anxious she was so she started to look around the living room. There were plenty of little decorations and picture frames all over the room. Miranda loved pictures because when she looked at them she felt like she could relive the past for just a few minutes. Picking up a black, rectangle shaped picture frame that sat on the glass coffee table that sat in front of the couch. The picture was black and white, and it was Miranda and her husband at their wedding. Right before they were about to have their first kiss as husband and wife at the ceremony. It looked like a cover of a Nicholas Sparks book.

The picture was Miranda's favorite from the wedding. She had requested that picture and it had been at the top her list. When the wedding photographer told them that she had got the perfect shot for that picture, Miranda was practically bouncing off the walls of their home.

Miranda's thoughts were interupted when she heard the door knob start to turn. She placed the picture frame back on the coffee table and when her husband, Gary Levox, enter the living room she couldn't help herself. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms, hugging him tight. Gary, who was the lead singer of Rascal Flatts, was just as excited to see his wife. As soon as he had opened the door he sat his suitcases down and opened his arms, preparing for his wife to be there soon.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Gary asked Miranda as they stood in the doorway, embracing in a hug. It was obvious that they were both happy to see each other. Their tours had crossed each other so they had gone weeks without seeing each other, except on a phone or computer screen. Although they were both very thankful for video chatting, being with each other in person was way better. They both prefered this than seeing each other on a screen.

"I'm the happiest person alive now that you are home." Miranda said with a smile. She then pressed her soft pink lips against his lips.

Gary carried his wife into their house as he closed the door behind him. They had so much to catch up on since they hadn't seen each other in weeks, but Gary wasn't done kissing Miranda, and he didn't plan to be done anytime soon.

xXxX

When Jay DeMarcus, Gary Levox's second cousin and a member of Rascal Flatts, his wife, Taylor Swift, walked in the living room to see him. Taylor hadn't been on a tour like Miranda had been. Taylor had stayed home and spent time with some of her family members. Taylor loved spending time with her family, but not that Jay was back from his tour, Taylor was extremely excited to be spending some quality time with him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Taylor said as Jay embraced her in a hug. She loved his hugs. She always said that he was like a giant teddy bear. She could just hug and cuddle up to him all day long if she wanted to.

"I feel the same sweetie. I hope you weren't too lonely here at home. I told you that you could come on the tour with me." Jay said as he kissed the top of Taylor's head and then walked to the couch. Jay hated the thought of his wife being lonely, so everytime they had a tour or some travel thing he always invited her to come.

Taylor sat next to Jay on the couch and cuddled up the him with her knees up by her chest. "There were days where I got pretty lonely, but most of the time I was with my family. Kellie came over a few times, and I talked to Miranda on the phone quite a bit. She was on tour as well though, so the calls were scattered."

Jay smiled and looked at his wife. She was the strongest person that he had ever known, and he knew that he was blessed to have her. He knew that she could have anyone that she wanted to, and the fact that she picked him to be her husband meant everything to him. She was everything that he had ever wanted in a wife.

"How was the tour?" Taylor asked her husband as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It was pretty fun. It's never boring when I'm with Gary and Joe. I can't picture me being in any other band than Rascal Flatts. I'm just glad that we are all good friends, because if we weren't good friends I feel like Rascal Flatts wouldn't have lasted until now. I know we have years ahead of us though."

She loved hearing about how happy her husband was with his life. She tried everything in her power to make sure that they had the best life that they possibly could. They were both very successful singers, so money was never an issue, but they both knew that money couldn't buy happiness. Happiness comes from within, and they were both very aware of it.

Taylor and Jay sat on the couch cuddled up to each other, and talked about everything from the tour to what Taylor was going to cook for dinner that night.

xXxX

"Honey, I'm home!" Joe Don Rooney, the guitarist in Rascal Flatts, shouted once he walked into his house. It took less than a minute for him to hear his wife's country accent travel through the house.

"I'm so glad that you're home honey. I've missed you so much." Kellie Pickler said as she walked from the kitchen and to the front door to greet her husband. She smiled and looked at him as she then softly kissed him.

Joe, who sometimes goes by Joe Don, started sniffing the air. "Something smells extremely good!" Joe said as he looked at Kellie. "What are you cooking?"

"Cheese pizza." Kellie said with a smile. "I know that it's your favorite food so I decided to make some. I know that it's not a big meal or anything but-"

"Um, no but. Cheese pizza is AMAZING, and you know that I can eat it all the time." Joe said as he cut off her sentence and smiled.

He was right. Kellie did know that Joe loved cheese pizza, and that's why she decided to make it. Joe was never hard to take care of. He was never extremely picky. He was a go with the flow type of guy, which was perfect for Kellie. Kellie never wanted someone that had everything planned out, and that if something went wrong they threw a fit. Kellie had dated someone like that in the past, and when she first started dating Joe she told him that she didn't want to deal with that again.

Of course, Joe agreed with her. Who wanted to deal with someone that was over dramatic about every little thing. He knew that it would drive him crazy, so he couldn't imagine what Kellie went through.

"I knew marrying you was the right thing." Joe said as he smiled and kissed her head, and then they walked into the kitchen and started to eat the pizza. Joe Don was happy, and so was Kellie. They were both just happy to finally be together. They had been waiting for the tour to end for weeks, and now that it had ended and he was back home, happiness filled both of them.


	2. Life is a Highway

Five weeks had passed since the end of the tour and Miranda couldn't be happier to have Joe with her. She was holding in a secret, and didn't want to tell anyone until she knew rather or not it was true.

"Honey I'm going to go out with the boys in a few minutes." Gary said as he walked up to his wife. "We're gonna go bowling."

Miranda smiled and looked at him. "That's fine. I was going to hang out with Taylor and Kellie anyways. Have fun."

Gary smiled and kissed his wife. "You too. We can all go to Olive Garden later." Gary smiled again. That was his favorite restaurant, and he knew that Miranda liked it too. It always made it easy that they had similar interests. The more that they had in common, the better their relationship was.

Miranda didn't say anything. Instead she displayed a soft smile and nodded. She wanted him to go out with the guys that way she could talk to Taylor and Kellie about what was going on. She didn't want to tell Gary, nor was she going to unless it was true. Once Gary walked out the door and drove away, Miranda let out a sigh of relief. She then grabbed her phone and called Taylor. "Taylor, I need you to do me a favor."

xXxX

It had been at least 30 minutes since she had called Taylor when a knock came at the front door. Miranda took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't get out of it, and everything was becoming more of a reality.

"Hey I got what you asked for. Is everything okay?" Taylor asked as Kellie was beside her. They could tell that something wasn't right. Why else would Miranda ask them to go out and by a pregnancy test?

Without saying a word, Miranda gave Taylor and Kellie a thankful look and then took the bag into the bathroom with her. This was it. She was going to find out the truth. Taking out the stick that she had to pee on, she sat the box on the sink and did what she was suppose to.

The box said that there would be a response within five minutes. The longest five minutes of Miranda's life. It seemed to be dragging on. Instead of five minutes it felt like five hours, but when the five minutes were up she could hardly find the courage to look at the test.

The bathroom door opened and Miranda saw Taylor and Kellie. She inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled the air out. She knew that if she didn't tell her two best friends what had happened right now, they would bug her about it until she did tell them. In Miranda's head she was trying to find the words to say, but there were so many words to choose from. Miranda didn't know the right way to word it. If it was this hard telling Taylor and Kellie, she wondered how hard it was going to be to tell Gary.

"I missed my period, so when Gary left I called and asked you to get my the pregnancy test. I'm pregnant." Miranda said. Taylor and Kellie smiled and wrapped their arms around their pregnant friend.

"When?" Kellie asked in her country accent that everybody loved.

"Five weeks ago when the boys got home from the tour. Before Gary and I ate dinner." Miranda said walking to the couch. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Miranda wanted kids, but she was afraid that Gary would decide that it wasn't the right time for them to have kids.

"Miranda, don't worry about anything right now. You'll be a great mom, and Gary will be a great dad." Taylor said giving her friend a reassuring smile. Miranda knew that they were both going to be great parents, but both of their careers were so strong. This was for sure going to take them out of touring for a while.

xXxX

Sitting at the table at Olive Garden, Miranda was lost in thought. It felt like she wasn't even in contact with the real world. It felt like she was off in lala land not paying attention to anything except her thoughts.

"Miranda?" Gary said and by the sound of his voice it wasn't the first time that he had said her name.

"What?" Miranda asked as she looked at Gary.

"Are you okay?"

Miranda heard the three words come out of Gary's mouth, and she wanted to tell him that they were going to have a baby, but she knew that this wasn't the right time to tell him. "I'm fine. I just have something on my mind. No big deal."

"What's going on?" Gary asked as he sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jay asked as he looked at Miranda.

"You can tell us." Joe said as he looked at Miranda as well.

Taylor and Kellie looked at each other, wondering if Miranda was going to tell them all what she had on her mind. The two girls already knew what was on their friend's mind, but they also knew that the boys had no idea. This was a huge deal for Miranda, and the guys put her dead on the spot. She had only two choices now. She could either tell Gary about the pregnancy in front of their friends, or she could wait until they got home and were alone.

"Gary, can we please talk about this when we're alone?" Miranda asked as Gary pressed his lips softly against her left cheek.

"Of course we can." Gary said as Miranda interlocked their fingers together. She was glad that Gary wasn't making her tell him in front of everyone.

"So how was bowling?" Kellie asked as all the boys looked at her.

"I creamed them!" Gary said excited with a smile. Miranda couldn't help but smile when she saw him smile. For now Miranda was going to try and forget about the big news and just enjoy time with her husband and best friends.


	3. Waiting All My Life

When Miranda and Gary arrived home Miranda's heart started beating rapidly. She didn't know if she was ready of not to tell Gary about the baby, but she knew that she had to. What kind of person would she be if she didn't tell the own father about the baby until later on where it would be more noticeable. Besides, Miranda could never keep anything from Gary. She would always tell Gary something sooner than later.

"So what was wrong at Olive Garden?" Gasy asked Miranda as soon as he had shut the door behind them. Miranda had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question so soon, but he did and now she had to tell him. Now she couldn't avoid telling him the answer and she couldn't lie. Searching for how to tell Gary what she had found out earlier that day, she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I missed my period for this month. At first I thought that it was just late, but it's almost two weeks late. So when you left I called Taylor and Kellie and asked if they would bring me a pregnancy test." Miranda said as she would lock eye contact with Gary and then look away. She was terrified of Gary's reaction when she told him that she was pregnant. "The test turmed up positive." She said softly looking down at her feet. Gary, with shock on his face, never looked away from Miranda.

xXxX

Taylor and Jay were taking a walk in their neighborhood in Nashville. The only thing that Taylor could think about was how Miranda was going, but she didn't want to talk to Gary about it. Not yet at least. She wanted to wait until Miranda told Gary before she said anything to Jay about it.

"So what would you think about going for a road trip?" Jay asked Taylor with a smile. "We could either go buy ourselves, or we could go with the four of them as well."

Taylor smiled up at Jay and then looked at the starry sky. "I think it'd be nice. Either one would be nice."

Jay smiled and continued walking, thinking about where they would go if their other four friends came with them. "Well instead of a road trip, we could always go to Italy and then Ireland. I know Joe has always wanted to go to Ireland, and I have always wanted to go to Italy."

That sounded nice to Taylor. It would be really nice to be able to experience new places and new things with the love of her life and their best friends. After all, she has always wanted to travel the world with the people that mean the most to her in life. "Where does Gary want to go?"

"He just wants to travel." Jay said as he started to laugh. That was normal for Jay. Since Jay and Gary were second cousins they would laugh at each other, as long as it wasn't something serious that was happening. A dream vacation was not serious at all, therefore they felt just fine when they laughed at each other. No big deal.

"There's nothing wrong with just wanting to travel to different places." Taylor said with a smile as she looked up at the sky. Jay looked at her and then pressed his lips against hers and smiled. Taylor smiled, knowing that no matter what happened with all of them, everything was going to be okay. After all they have been a group since the first day they met.

xXxX

Kellie sat on the couch in her living room watching television. That was one of her favorite past times at night. Watching Ellen Degeneres on her talk show. Kellie had appeared a few times on the show and she always had fun. She enjoyed the days where she could talk to Ellen.

Joe walked in the house from a late night run and saw Kellie watching television. "Hey honey. What are you watching?" He asked.

Kellie kept her eyes locked on the television. "Ellen." She said in one word. Joe wasn't shocked that she was watching Ellen. After all, this was one of Kellie's favorite shows. Joe watched Kellie wondering how long she had been watching television. Some nights Kellie would watch different shows until three in the morning, and other nights she would only watch a show or two and then go to bed.

Kellie was relaxed and she enjoyed being lazy every now and then. She was so busy a lot of the time that she enjoyed being home. When she wasn't busy with personal things then she was busy with career things. She was always on the go.

Joe watched his beautiful blonde wife and couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. She was everything to him, but he wanted something more. He wanted not only Kellie as his wife, but he also wanted to have a family with Kellie. Joe knew that Kellie wanted the same, but with how successful they were right now things would be harder if they had a baby.

"Joe, listen. I do want a baby. I've been thinking what if we try to have a baby next year some time. Things are happening right now, and I just don't know if it is the best time to start a family, but maybe in a year things will calm down and we can start our family?" Kellie said softly. This was the first time tonight that she took her attention away from the television.

Joe liked the idea of starting a family next year. Joe looked at his wife and smiled, letting her know that he liked that idea. Letting her know that in a year he wanted to start their family.

Little did Joe know that one of the main reasons Kellie didn't want to start a family right away was because of Miranda being pregnant. She didn't want to steal the spotlight from her. Being pregnant is a wonderful thing and she didn't want to take that away from her best friend. She wanted Miranda to experience everything, and to experience as much as everything.


End file.
